Una Estrella Azul
by Shinpuuryuken
Summary: La historia gris de una niña misteriosa, cuyo pasado se oculta en medio de la destrucción y el deseo de venganza.


Una estrella azul

_Veo que aquél señor llega de nuevo, espero a mi mamá en mi habitación mientras ella se mete a la suya con ese hombre que despide un desagradable olor a alcohol… _

-Sei, voy a estar ocupada con el señor Yamada tratando asuntos de negocios, así que ponte a leer o lo que sea que hagas cuando salgo a buscar 'trabajo', ¿de acuerdo?-

-Sí…- Contestó la niña de cabellos azules lacios y a los hombros

_Apenas tengo diez años pero en verdad soy muy independiente… ¿Mamá? La verdad esa palabra es incomprensible para mí… En mis libros busco y leo historias de chicas que tienen el amor de sus madres, pero la verdad entiendo muy poco sobre eso… Mi mamá termina de trabajar y termina agotada, siempre salen de su cuarto los hombres con los que habla de negocios fumando un cigarrillo… Cuando entro al cuarto detecto un olor desagradable y cuando me acercó a mamá entre sueños me dice que tome dinero de su bolsa y salga para que pueda dormir… _

- Buenos días Sei-

- Buenos días señor portero- Hizo una referencia la pequeña niña

- ¿A dónde vas hoy?-

- Pues, voy a la librería de la esquina por algún libro nuevo…- Respondió apenada la bella niña

- Ya veo… Pues no te entretengo más-

_Después de despedirme del portero, camino lentamente hacia la librería para llegar y comprar uno de tantos libros usados del lugar, hay tantos para elegir… No lo entiendo, pero las lecturas que llaman mi atención tienen que ver con destrucción y muerte, guerras, violencia… Pero me adentro en esos mundos y me imagino en medio de esos escenarios, tan inimaginables como reales… No puedo entender mi fijación por la violencia, ¿Por que?_

- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo personal niña?-

- Dígame…- Contestó atenta la pequeña Sei

- Si te soy honesto, te me haces una niña un tanto particular, primero te llevas un libro del Holocausto, luego un libro de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, después un libro sobre tortura… A tu edad deberías leer cuentos de hadas, historias de princesas, narraciones de sueños y fantasía…-

- Bueno, soy un tanto peculiar…- Respondió la niña desviando la mirada

- Pero es tu vida, y tus padres deben ver por ello, yo no…-

_Después de adquirir otro libro usado, nuevamente de violencia, regreso lentamente al pequeña complejo departamental donde vivo… Extrañamente veo que alrededor de la entrada de mi hogar, se encuentran varios socorristas y algunos policías dentro de mi casa. Camino discreta hasta que uno de ellos me toma del brazo…_

- ¿Tú vives aquí?-

- Sí, ¿Por qué?- Preguntó confundida

- Odio ser yo quien te lo diga, pero… Creo que es tu madre, quien ha sido asesinada aquí…-

- Ya veo…-

_El policía se desconcertó por mi indiferencia ante la muerte de aquella mujer… Me mantenía y todo, pero nunca cruzaba muchas palabras conmigo… Incluso uno de los hombres que la visitaba con frecuencia fue quien me enseñó a leer… Pasó el tiempo rápidamente, primero el entierro de quien me trajo al mundo, luego el orfanato y su fría indiferencia en mi mundo gris… No recibí educación antes de eso y lo que supe lo hice por mi cuenta… Un ajuste de cuentas fue lo que le costó la vida a Satsuki Mizuno y a mí me dio un pase al orfanato… No tuve amigos y tampoco destacaba en las clases debido a mi ignorancia de la cultura general, siendo objeto de burlas y bromas, pero no me interesaba nada, hasta que…_

- Mizuno, alguien te busca-

- ¿Quién es?- La niña dejó su lectura junto a su cama, para acercarse a la nana que entró al cuarto

- Una pareja que quiere adoptarte-

- Entiendo…- Respondió indiferente la niña

_Después de que la nana saliera, me puse mi opaco vestido blanco y me dí una ligera cepillada en mi ahora largo cabello, para salir a conocer a mis potenciales padres… Salí del cuarto y bajé lentamente las largas y chillantes escaleras, me dirigí al recibidor, donde la pareja, un gallardo pelinegro de cabello alborotado y largo vestido de traje y una bella mujer cabello blanco, largo y alborotado vestida de traje esperaban por mí… Me acerqué y ellos de inmediato posaron sus ojos en mí…_

- Sei, supongo…- La niña asintió sin sentimiento alguno –Yo me llamo Tora… He hablado con mí… Con Kame, y estamos de acuerdo en adoptarte-

- ¿En serio?- Pregunta desconcertada la niña –Pero nunca me habían visto-

- Es cierto, pero nos llamaste la atención desde que vimos tu nombre en la lista…- Agrega el pelinegro

- Ya veo… Pero eso no explica que me quieran adoptar-

- Todos tenemos deudas, y llega el momento en que hay que pagarlas…- La misteriosa alba clava su mirada en Sei –Así de sencillo es el asunto-

- Deudas…- Repitió la niña inexpresivamente.

_Las palabras de Kame entraron en mi cabeza, y por primera vez en mi vida, tuve un sentimiento, un sentimiento de temor ante sus palabras… Mi situación no cambió mucho con Kame y Tora, ya que ellos fueron buenos conmigo, Tora fue una excelente ¿madre?, en tanto que Kame podría decirse que fue mi padre, creo que así se dice… Once, doce, trece, catorce años… Me sentí parte de una familia, y realmente quise liberar mis sentimientos, aunque no lo pude hacer realmente… Tora y Kame siempre me hablaron con la verdad, incluso en ese momento…_

- Sei, ahora que has cumplido quince años, es hora de decirte algo sumamente importante…- Recita Tora, con desconcertante tranquilidad

- ¿Qué ocurre?- Pregunta confundida la quinceañera

- Es sencillo, te revelaremos la verdad sobre tí-

- ¿La verdad sobre mí? No entiendo, Kame…-

- Te has preguntado el por qué de tu obsesión por la violencia varias veces, ¿verdad Sei?-

- Sí Tora, no lo puedo entender…-

- Yo te lo aclararé- Kame observa serio a Sei –En tu vida anterior, toda tu existencia giró en torno a la violencia…-

- Mi vida… ¿anterior?- Pregunta incrédula la peliazul

- Dime Sei, ¿Te suena familiar el nombre de Mía Kanzuki?-

_Al oír esas palabras, mi mente comenzó a llenarse de varios recuerdos tan rápidos que no lo pude entender… Me veía siendo ultrajada por un soldado de un uniforme similar al de las SS, me veía peleando a mano limpia contra un sujeto de cabello azul, más oscuro que el mío y de una presencia intimidante… Me veía en medio de un lugar rocoso con el cielo rojo como la sangre, sin que brillara una sola estrella, me veía frente a una pareja al borde de la muerte, con mis manos al frente las cuales liberaron una violenta luz brillante que barrió con todo sin dejar rastro de esa pareja… Cuando recordé eso me sentí extrañamente satisfecha, contrario a mi vida actual de color gris… _

- ¿Qué fueron esos recuerdos?- Preguntó la quinceañera, completamente desconcertada, tomándose todavía su frente con una expresión de confusión y desconcierto

- Sei, esa fue tu vida anterior como Mía Kanzuki…- Tora observa fijamente a su hija adoptiva

- Esa es tu deuda, Mía… ¿Ahora lo entiendes?- Preguntó el gallardo Kame

- Todos tenemos deudas que hay que pagar, y ha llegado el momento para pagar las mías… ¿Cierto?- Recuperada, Sei clava su mirada en Kame y Tora

- Así es- El pelinegro cerró los ojos – Sei, en este momento vas a tomar una decisión que va a alterar tu vida para siempre, ha llegado la hora de tomar la decisión más importante de tu vida…-

- Piénsalo bien Sei…- Tora mira a la peliazul con preocupación –Una vez que tomes la decisión, no habrá vuelta atrás…-

- Mi decisión…- Sei cierra los ojos, analizando toda su vida fríamente, su vida con su madre, gris, su vida gris en el orfanato, su estancia con Kame y Tora –Supongo que te refieres a que recupere mi memoria… Esa memoria olvidada que hacía mi vida de color gris…-

- Así es…- Kame pronuncia suavemente –No sientes nada porque tu razón para vivir radica grabada al rojo vivo en los recuerdos sellados de Mía Kanzuki… Por eso, porque existe ese pasado, no podías ver tu vida actual fuera de algo insignificante… Por eso ni te importó la muerte de tu madre, ni las carencias que sufriste en el orfanato…-

- Así que es por eso…- Susurra inexpresiva la chica –Pero honestamente, ¿quién era?-

- Eras una princesa que fue traicionada por el destino, pero alcanzaste límites más allá de la imaginación de tus verdugos… Quieres tu propia versión de la justicia y por eso es que existes como Sei Mizuno, un apéndice en la larga jornada de Mía Kanzuki…-

- Entiendo…- Sei observa inexpresiva a Kame y Tora –Entonces… Yo, decido, recuperar la memoria…-

_Kame chasqueó los dedos y de pronto me vi en un enorme lugar, un majestuoso y fino templo de índole grecolatina, hecho del mármol más finamente tallado… Pude observar a Kame enfundado en una larga toga negra y a Tora con la misma vestimenta, pero de color blanco… En ese momento llega a mí el recuerdo de un enorme templo, tallado burdamente a comparación del bello lugar donde me encuentro… Y por fin recuerdo el nombre de aquel peliazul… _

- Kanon…- Susurra Sei, con melancolía en la mirada

- Empiezas a recordar- Tora toma del hombro a Sei –Es hora, ¿Estás lista?-

- Sí…-

_Tora me volteó de y destapó mi espalda… Sentí un tenebroso frío cuando buscó y tocó un punto de mi espalda, justo a la mitad de la espina…_

- ¿Cuál es tu deseo Mía…?-

_Veo a una bonita chica castaña con un curioso peinado de cola de caballo y trenzas, con un uniforme algo revelador, que me sonríe alegremente cerca de un bello lago… Cuando me asomo al cuerpo de agua me veo con el cabello corto y más joven de lo que soy ahora… Con ilusión y felicidad en mí mirada… Veo a la chica haciendo una corona de flores con sumo cuidado, y ante mi sonrojo, colocarla en mi cabeza…_

- Nunca serás como Ami, por más que lo intentes, por favor, no le estorbes…-

_Frente a mí, una hermosa mujer de cabello largo, del mismo color que el mío, me mira con unos ojos que reflejan tristeza, pena y melancolía… Pero, trato de acercarme para abrazarla, para tratar de alegrarla y me esquiva como si tuviera lepra o fuera la persona más fea… ¿En verdad soy fea…? Eso parece. Aquella bella mujer me da la espalda y comienza a caminar lentamente hacia la salida de la habitación donde estamos…_

_-_Eres un ser inferior, no importa lo que hagas, ni lo que intentes, siempre estarás debajo de tu hermana… ¡Deja de mirarme con esos ojos!_-_

_Un hombre de cabello azul corto, vestido con ropa fina y con una barba de candado, me observa despectivamente, mientras yo comienzo a sentir un dolor fuerte en mi mejilla izquierda… Al frotar mi mejilla, el dolor se debilita lentamente, pero no desaparece… ¿Por qué me pegó ese hombre, por que soy inferior, o por que me teme…? Siento que una gran furia dentro de mí comienza a crecer y crecer, cegando mi percepción…_

- ¿Verdad que siempre estaremos juntas…?-

_Me dice temerosa una chica idéntica a mí, mientras me ve con ternura y sonríe tiernamente… La veo con amor y odio al mismo tiempo, sé que es débil y no la puedo abandonar… Pero también sé que ella es el centro de atención de aquella mujer que me ve como algo despreciable y de aquel hombre que me dijo que jamás la igualaría… Veo a esos dos seres en el rostro de esta chica, y en el mío propio… La odio, la amo, me amo, me odio…_

- Dime, ¿Cuál es tu objetivo, Mía?-

_Aquel peliazul con el que lucho a mano limpia me observa fijamente… Me siento desnuda ante su mirada, me siento comprendida, me siento importante y me siento bien conmigo misma, este hombre me guió para demostrarle a ese hombre que soy superior a él, a su esposa y a su hija… Yo soy diferente, puedo ser… No, no puedo, lo soy, soy fuerte, soy capaz de hacer lo que ellos no pueden ni imaginar…_

- ¿Sabes? Tú eres diferente a nosotros, tu convicción por tu objetivo es superior a la nuestra… Bien podría decirse que te admiro…-

_Ahora frente a mí, con aquél cielo sin estrellas de fondo, su hombre de cabello violeta oscuro, casi negro y profundos ojos amatista, me observa satisfecho, orgulloso, como si yo fuera su mayor logro… Me siento feliz, casi a punto de establecer mi vida en ese lugar, siendo bien recibida en aquel mundo sin luz ni nubes ni flores… En un lugar tan desolado me sentí en mi hogar…_

- Ahora lo recuerdo…- La inexpresiva mirada de Sei Mizuno desapareció para siempre, siendo reemplazada por la mirada de odio de la princesa exiliada de Mercurio –Yo soy Mía, Mía Kanzuki y mi destino es destruir a las Sailor Senshi… ¿Verdad?-

- Así es…- Tora observa distante a Mía -¿Qué queda de Sei en tí?-

- Nada…- La peliazul voltea a ver con una sonrisa suave y siniestra a la alba, que cierra los ojos -¿La extrañas?-

- Podría decirse- Recita Tora, desconcertando a Mía, recién despierta

- ¿Sabes que hacer ahora?- Pregunta Kame, expectante

- Sí- Mía observa seria al pelinegro –Acabar con las Sailor Senshi…-

- Parece que no lo recuerdas todo, me queda claro- Tora observa fríamente a Mía

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- Ella se refiere a que has recordado lo básico de tu vida, pero todavía te faltan muchísimas cosas, pero eso ya no es nuestra responsabilidad, así que nos retiramos…-

- ¿Así, sin despedirse?- Kame y Tora observan serios a su hija adoptiva

- ¿Esto es un reto, Mía?- El pelinegro clava su mirada en Mía

- Tómalo como quieras, pequeño Kame-

- ¿Pequeño?- Kame responde extrañado –Tú y yo jugamos en ligas diferentes… Pero no me importa, simplemente trata de no morir-

- Adiós, Sei…- Susurra Tora, inexpresivamente.

Ante la mirada de desconcierto de Mía, Kame y Tora se desvanecen en el aire sin dejar rastro…

- Tienen su carácter, ¿no?-

Mía voltea detrás suyo para observar a un sujeto de cabello negro alborotado, con alas similares a las de un cuervo… A diferencia del porte elegante de Kame, el recién aparecido denota en su rostro vulgaridad.

- ¿Quién eres tú a todo esto?-

- Ya te lo dijeron esos dos, yo soy quien va a cuidar que cumplas el pacto… Ahora, es tiempo de que recuperes la memoria… Supongo que Tora ya habrá revivido algunos recuerdos de tu memoria…-

- Ya veo, y supongo que tú eres quien me va a devolver la memoria…-

- Sí, yo soy conocido como Mindbrake, pero mis amigos me dicen Sombra, bueno, lo harían si los tuviera…-

- Si, si, es horrible ser tú, pero vamos a los negocios y devuélveme mi memoria-

- Vamos Mía- Sombra observa con una sonrisa tenebrosa a la princesa de Mercurio –Tómatelo con calma, apenas has recuperado parte de tu memoria, descansa un poco…-

- Quiero terminar con esto…-

_Mindbrake me mira con satisfacción, como si hubiera estado esperando mi despertar… No lo entiendo, los recuerdos de mi vida como Mía se revuelven con mi vida como Sei… No lo puedo comprender, mis sentimientos son una confusa maraña de deseos, indiferencia y rencor, ¿Por qué? Siento que mis párpados comienzan a cerrarse, significa que recuperaré mi memoria completamente, por fin voy a saber que me depara el destino después de mi vida en las sombras, después de mi vida gris… Prefiero recostarme a caer y sufrir algún daño, todo se vuelve oscuro lentamente…_

"El Emperador Oscuro cumplirá su promesa y dejará libre a Mía apenas mate a las Sailor y consiga a Sailor Moon, eso es un desperdicio…" Mindbrake observa dormir a Mía en el suelo de mármol inmaculado

"¿De verdad crees eso?"

El misterioso ser alado vestido con un cota de malla y los pies desnudos, que muestran afiladas garras, muestra una cara de terror en el rostro, mientras escucha esa voz espectral, venida de lo profundo.

"¿Sabes Mindbrake? De donde yo vengo y a donde tú vas, he visto el futuro, he visto tu patético fracaso y tu muerte a manos del Mariscal del Norte… Eres sólo un ser patético con complejo de inferioridad…"

- ¡Cállate!- Sombra grita al aire, recibiendo una carcajada siniestra con un eco profundo como respuesta

"La verdad duele, ¿no?" La voz profunda con ecos irreconocibles, agrega burlonamente "No puedo entender cómo alguien de tu pueblo, forjado en el fuego y sangre de Featherland no puede superar sus traumas de niño… Ja… ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja!"

- ¡Que te calles!-

Pero cuando Mindbrake observa a su alrededor, se da cuenta que se encuentra en medio en un interminable abismo oscuro, donde no hay el menor deje de luz… Mindbrake comienza a respirar agitadamente, con una mirada que alterna todos los puntos cardinales, ciertamente relavitos en la inmensidad de ese vacío negro.

"Pobre tonto, no tienes ni idea de con quien te has topado, gusano insignificante…"

El pelinegro voltea a su espalda y mira aterrado una grotesca boca de colmillos ensangrentados, que esboza una sonrisa sumamente aguda y siniestra.

"Puedo sentir el miedo transpirar por cada poro de tu piel…"

- ¡¿Quién demonios eres, que quieres?!- Grita Sombra con incontenible desesperación

"Es muy aburrido jugar con alguien que le teme a la muerte, lo hace todo muy fácil…"

En medio de la inmensa oscuridad, decenas de garras filosas, similares a las de un dragón atenazan firmemente las extremidades del cuerpo de Mindbrake, dejándolo indefenso.

"Eres un ser insignificante, no vales nada…" La misteriosa boca aumenta la burla en su expresión "Y nada me impide atravesarte tu pútrido corazón… Pero…"

- Ah…- Mindbrake jadea con terror e impotencia en su rostro, mientras lágrimas surcan sus mejillas

"Pero si me sirves, si cumples mi cometido, puedo darte fuerza y habilidades que jamás podrás ni siquiera imaginar… Decide, me sirves y te cubres de poder y gloria, o mueres…"

"Lo que quieras, pero suéltame…" Dijo con voz quebrada el pelinegro

"Muy bien, te has convertido en una más de mis muñecas… Lo que quiero que hagas con el poder que te doy es fácil… Destruye a Namura… Ya sabrás quien es cuando lo veas…"

Súbitamente, Mindbrake cayó en medio de la inmaculada sala, respirando agitadamente, mientras una serie de visiones asaltaron su mente… Observó a la inconciente Mía combatir contra Sailor Moon y aniquilarla, observó destruir el cristal de Plata… Observó a una monstruosa criatura de garras grotescas, bocas redondas y forma incomprensible surgir del abismo, se imaginó a si mismo coronado por seres venidos de las tinieblas, y se imagino destruyendo a Kame y a Tora, sobre el cadáver del Pedazo de Sol, del Emperador Oscuro.

- Ahora sé que hacer…- Mindbrake sonrió siniestramente –Mía, tu vas a elevarte a la oscuridad, para que los seres que siempre hemos sido oprimidos por la luz y esos malditos vigilantes, emerjamos de sus cenizas y nos establezcamos con brutalidad sobre las tierras de la luz y las llevemos al abismo…-

_Frente a mí se eleva un imponente castillo hecho de un hermoso cristal azul… Mi vista se adentra más al inmueble… Observo descolocada a ese miserable soldado ultrajarme y golpearme mientras abusa de mí… Observo la mirada de satisfacción de ese maldito Hermes, y observo con terror cómo me marca la espalda como si fuera la res de un rastro… Observo con odio y rabia incontenible cada golpe que me da a mí, desde niña hasta que me mandaron a la muerte… Observo como fui recogida por Kanon y entrenada por mi maestro… Observo los ojos amatista de Aiaccos mientras me indica el camino para caer al infierno… Mi rabia me roba la cordura mientras observo a esa estúpida ramera de Ami pavonearse por todo el milenio de plata como la heredera de Mercurio, con ese legado levantado sobre mi aparente muerte… Veo el milenio de plata destruido y yo sin poderme vengar, quiero la cabeza de Ami, la de Sailor Moon, ¡la de todas! Esas malditas viven regocijándose en la gloria, mientras Araos, Sailor Earth, Sailor Minerva y yo somos unas muertas olvidadas… Pero yo estoy viva, y yo quiero venganza… Venganza… Venganza, ¡Venganza…!_

- Ya era hora de despertar…- Mía observa a Mindbrake acompañado de varios demonios diminutos, dos de los cuales vigilan una caldera y un carimbo al rojo vivo -¿Recuerdas esto…?- El pelinegro observa con una sonrisa sádica a la princesa de Mercurio –Te voy a recordar por qué reencarnaste y te vendiste por toda la eternidad a nuestro Señor Oscuro, amo y señor de las tinieblas…-

- Márcame ya…-

- ¿Qué?- Sombra observa desconcertado a la princesa de Mercurio, que le da la espalda a Sombra mientras se descubre

- Quiero revivir en mis carnes el deseo de venganza de la original…-

- ¿La original?-

- Sí… Porque sólo seré Mía Kanzuki completamente cuando cumpla mis objetivos, cuando sea esa mujer a la que nada la detuvo…-

- Como gustes…-

Mindbrake tomó el carimbo con la forma del símbolo de Mercurio y con una sonrisa sádica lo incrustó horizontalmente en la espalda de Mía, que levantó la cabeza como un acto reflejo, pero el ser alado se hubiera sorprendido de haber podido ver la cara de Mía, ya que esta esbozó una sonrisa masoquista, disfrutando el dolor de la marca en su espalda, reviviendo su razón para vivir…

- Sólo una cosa Mía…- Mindbrake llama la atención de la princesa de Mercurio

- ¿Qué quieres?- Mía observa despectivamente a Mindbrake mientras se cubre la espalda

- Nunca nos hemos visto tú y yo… Jamás…-

Sombra clavó en su mirada en los ojos de Mía, que desconcertada observó como desapareció Mindbrake del lugar, y de pronto se vio con un disfraz similar al de las Sailor Senshi, siendo sus ojos cubiertos por un antifaz similar al de Tuxedo Mask además de usar el mismo corte de antaño, aquél que la hace ser idéntica a Ami, excepto por sus ojos, se vio en el parque número diez mientras los recuerdos llegaban a su mente con extraña nitidez.

_Después de un par de meses de arduo trabajo, por fin dí con las Sailor en ese mundo a donde me transportó el Señor Oscuro, veo a esa estúpida Sailor Moon combatir con ese insignificante Youma y no poder destruirlo… Esto será sumamente fácil, una vez que la destruya a ella, a Ami, a cada una de ellas, todo terminará y que el Señor Oscuro haga lo que quiera conmigo, no me importa en lo absoluto… Me vendí para conseguir esto, no tendría sentido arrepentirme… Nunca me arrepiento y nunca me arrepentiré…_

- Por fin, ha llegado la hora de realizar mi venganza, nadie me detendrá…-

Mía Kanzuki ahora se encuentra a punto de realizar su sueño, se encuentra a punto de consumir su venganza por la cual incluso se vendió a si misma, por la cual trascendió la vida y la muerte para reencarnar, para tener otra oportunidad… Está tan cerca que casi, casi puede oler la sangre de las Sailor Senshi, aún dentro de su cuerpo, incluso saborea el momento, pasando finamente la lengua sobre sus labios… Porque el momento de la venganza, de que la ira de la rebelde caiga sobre las princesas del milenio de plata, ha llegado…

¿FIN?

Pues este pequeño One-Shot trata acerca del cómo Mía llegó al mundo de las Sailor Senshi, y del cómo la verdad puede ser modificada por distintos intereses, así como quise plasmar el cómo alguien que vivió en medio de la violencia toda su vida, como Mía, no puede deshacerse de ese peso tan fácilmente. El final ocurre así por la sencilla razón de que este breve escrito está hecho a manera de precuela.


End file.
